Romancing Kise Ryouta
by LyndseyRyder12
Summary: Alternate title: Kise no Harem! The Generation of Miracles are in a fight to the death for Kise's love and affection-which said blond is unsurprisingly oblivious to. A story of love and backstabbing, who will prevail above the rest and claim Kise's heart? Will anyone survive? Based on a prompt from the KuroBas Anon Meme. Will work on a better summary later...
1. Prologue

_Romancing Kise Ryouta_

_Prompt (from the Kuroko no Basuke Anon Meme on tumblr): __Kise No Harem! Everyone's fighting for Kise's attention/affections. Doesn't matter who he ends up with/if he ends up with anyone._

_Also posted on AO3, in case anyone prefers to read off there...? IDK._

Prologue

* * *

Kise Ryouta is cursed.

The blond has this quality that makes people more relaxed and happy when he's around. He's aware of this trait. He isn't aware, however, that this quality would end up being his downfall—would end up being the center of this horror movie that is his life.

This is the story of Kise Ryouta's personal, unwanted _harem_.

{__Kise no Harem__}

It took Aomine a while to figure out what was going on. Strange things kept happening to him whenever Kise was involved: his heart would speed up at even just a stray thought concerning the blond; playing one-on-ones with Kise quickly became his favorite thing to do; he would feel instantly upset if Kise canceled on him; his heart would freaking _flutter_ whenever the _stupid_ model flashed him that _stupid_ smile. The list went on and on.

Eventually the Touou student had recognized what was happening. The realization had slammed into him all at once when he was playing some street ball against Kagami and a couple other guys (he could never remember that one guy's name who always had one of his eyes covered by his hair; seriously, who can play basketball like that?). He'd been left breathless, and quickly made some bumbling excuse and booked it as fast as he could.

He'd been a little freaked out by his feelings at first, but after a while he came to terms with them. The problem was making sure Kise felt the same way about him—although, why would he assume otherwise? Sure, Kise was always hanging on "Kurokocchi" whenever the blunette was around, but he would readily and openly admit to being _awed_ and _amazed_ by Aomine—that was practically a confession of love in itself!

Unless, of course, it wasn't. Then it was just pure admiration and nothing more.

Dammit.

Obviously Aomine wasn't just going to run up to the blond and yell, "Hey! I'm completely in love with you and I think about you more than basketball and you're really, seriously hot and I just noticed how attracted I am to you, so go out with me or else I might die!" Yeah, that would be embarrassing; he'd probably hang himself in shame—_especially_ if Kise rejected him.

_Okay. So just make _Kise_ confess to you._

{__Kise no Harem__}

Kuroko had always had a feeling, but he had never really been one-hundred-percent positive.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles were all sort of depressing to be around sometimes—especially Aomine when he had been going through his… er, _teenage_-life crisis. Kuroko had known that they had been missing something, something bright and warm and just plain _nice_. Akashi was too scary to ever be considered any of those things; Midorima could _never_ fit that bill with his tsundere personality; Murasakibara was too… _Murasakibara_; Aomine was nice for a while, but that went south pretty quickly.

But then Kise showed up, and suddenly the gym seemed a lot _happier_ (for lack of better words). In fact, Kuroko's whole life seemed a lot sunnier with Kise smiling and laughing by his side.

It was nice, even though the hugs were a bit too suffocating. But Kise was always nice to be around.

Kuroko thought it was a bit strange for him to feel this way at first, but he slowly came to terms with it. Kise certainly acted like he had feelings for Kuroko, so why couldn't he reciprocate them?

Aomine was Kuroko's only problem.

He wasn't quite sure how far Kise's adoration went towards himself, forget Aomine. Kise was always so contradictory towards the two of them; one minute you could swear he was professing his undying love for Kuroko, the next he'd be hanging all over Aomine like some cute puppy and telling him how awesome he is. It was annoying to say the least, another thing Kuroko had to come to terms with.

That didn't mean he'd let Aomine win, however.

That's right; Kuroko was definitely aware of his former light's attraction to the blond. He wasn't backing down from this fight.

_I will not fall behind this time._

{__Kise no Harem__}

The most reluctant to own up to his attraction towards Kaijou's small forward was definitely Midorima. In fact, he was the only one _opposed_ to the idea. His heart managed to convince him otherwise soon enough.

Midorima was known for putting up a cold front and burying his real feelings under six feet of dirt, yes. That did not mean that that tactic was effective for getting _rid_ of these feelings, however, and then he was left with the cold (yet oh-so-warm) knowledge that he had a crush on (was possibly in the L-word with) Kise.

God. Damn. It.

Kise was the absolute _last_ person Midorima expected himself to fall for—hell, falling for _Takao_ made more sense than falling for Kise. _So why had it happened?_

Oha asa _had_ said something about startling discoveries and unlikely occurrences. Hm.

Honestly, he didn't even stand a chance at gaining Kise's affections. He had too many people standing in his way. There was Aomine and Kuroko, for starters, but he was fairly certain Kise probably liked _Akashi_ more than he liked Midorima. Again, _Takao_ most likely had a better shot of claiming Kise than Midorima did.

To make it even worse, Midorima's "tsundere" tendencies caused him to act cold and sometimes flat-out cruel towards the model. But… it wasn't his fault. It was just a defensive mechanism, something he did to cover up his embarrassment, or… whatever.

Yeah, as if anyone would believe that.

Even so, it wasn't as if Kise was cold and distant towards him. Contrary, he was still his cheerful (albeit somewhat annoying) self and appeared to enjoy being with Midorima even if the taller acted like he hated being with the other. Surely if Kise could look past his insults and harsh statements, there was a chance…?

_I'll show you how much I want you._

{__Kise no Harem__}

To be completely honest, Murasakibara had no idea why he liked Kise-chin so much. He just felt like the blond fit him really well. Kise-chin was always much more willing to go along with his whims than Aka-chin or even Muro-chin were, and Kise-chin wouldn't complain endlessly about being dragged along either. If anything he made the trip more fun (even if his endless talking could get irritating), and then he'd pay for treats afterwards.

Kise-chin just seemed to understand Murasakibara a lot more than most people, and if there were things he didn't get, he didn't question them. He just _rolled_ with it. It was something he really appreciated in the blond.

Of course, there was also the fact that Kise-chin is really cute—especially when he's flustered. The giant had decided to use Kise-chin as a pillow (Aka-chin had been really, really ruthless during practice that day), and boy, Kise-chin's face had turned as red as Aka-chin's hair. After a little bit, though, he'd smiled down at the much-larger boy, patted his head, and just stayed like that. Mine-chin had put up a fuss over not being able to play one-on-one, but Kise-chin had just laughed and shrugged.

"_It can't be helped."_

It could have been helped—Kise-chin could have just dumped Murasakibara onto the floor—but he didn't. He stayed there until the purple haired giant had gotten up himself. Kise-chin complained that his legs had fallen asleep, but he didn't hide his smile as he whined. That had to mean something, right?

Maybe he's just reading too far into an unrelated incident. Kise-chin probably would have done that for any of his friends—including Mido-chin, and especially Kuro-chin. Still…

_I'll make you mine._

{__Kise no Harem__}

Akashi knows.

Daiki's sudden revelation, Tetsuya's ongoing desire, Shintarou's unwavering crush, Atsushi's misguided adoration; Akashi Seijuurou knows quite well what his Teikou teammates are feeling towards the ever-so-oblivious Ryouta.

He can't help but laugh at their foolishness.

Ryouta was _his_—or at least, he would be. Soon. _Very, very soon._

How Ryouta had end up becoming the center of Akashi's affections was a long, complicated story. Or, maybe it wasn't so long. The blond was like a loyal puppy: willing and able to do anything Akashi asked for, just wanting approval and adoration in return. It was like that almost from the start. Akashi had only formally met Ryouta after he'd become a regular. That was when he had decided on introducing himself and making sure the blond knew his power was absolute. He didn't expect the model's antics to grow on him. It only got worse when Ryouta really started opening up to his teammates and really applied himself. Akashi sometimes found himself smiling fondly whenever the blond would cross his mind and he started to reminisce.

He couldn't keep close enough tabs on Kise as he lived so far away, but he did well, considering. After all, no one denies Akashi Seijuurou.

The others could hope and wish and try all they want, but ultimately Akashi would be the one to sweep Ryouta off his feet (just because Ryouta is taller does not mean he can't accomplish such a feat as literally sweeping the other off the ground) and receive all of the blond's adoration and affection. Everyone else will be left behind; Akashi will take Kise to have all to himself.

_You belong to me and me alone._

Akashi glances down at the picture lying in front of him. His gaze focuses solely on Ryouta's face as he pulls out his cell phone and types out a message. He reads it over once before pressing send. Satisfied, he puts the device away.

"_I know you all feel the same, but I won't let you have him. – Akashi"_

"_You're nuts if you think I'm just going to give him to you."_

"_I won't lose this time."_

"_Don't stand in my way; I'll crush you."_

"_Don't think I'm willing to back off that easily."_

Seijuurou smirks. Kise really has no idea what he's in for.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay, so this is my first story in forever, my first KnB story, and it's also my first prompt fill! Of course this is just a really crappy prologue... Agh._

_So I wrote this in a few hours, and Word really likes to make weird corrections (like somewhere it changed "feat" to "feet". I feel like if it's a real word, it shouldn't need to be corrected. I'm looking at you, autocorrect), so if there are any weird mistakes, that's why. Please tell me if anything needs to be changed, especially in the little beginning part and Akashi's section. Like... ugh. I feel like Akashi and Murasakibara are OOC-big time. But I don't know how to fix it. So take it._

_Anyway, please feel free to leave suggestions for this story! I'm definitely going to need some ideas, lol. The prompt wasn't very specific, so anything goes! :D  
_

_Who's going to make the first move? We'll see in the next chapter-whenever that is... *shrugs*_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. Chapter 1 - Three Rules

_This took way too long and I'm still not satisfied and I'm sorry.  
__See if you can spot all the bits I gave up on..._

* * *

Chapter One - Three Rules

Akashi liked to call the days following his first text message the _calm before the storm_. Contrary to what one might believe, nothing happened between the six of the Generation of Miracles players for nearly three weeks. No one seemed especially eager to end the stalemate that had settled between them. It was clear to all them (except a certain blond, of course) that no one was particularly inclined to act first. Each had their own reason, but still the outcome was remaining the same. Nothing was happening.

As such, Akashi was bored.

The Rakuzan captain sits quietly at a table inside one of his favorite cafés. He glances at the clock hanging up on the wall, seeing that it's almost time for the others to arrive. He takes a sip of his tea, leaning back in his seat. He had a few things to say to his former teammates—things that will hopefully jumpstart this… _competition_, for lack of better terms.

Normally he would wait for everyone else to show up before making his appearance, but he needed to be sure everyone attended this little "meet up". He could sacrifice one dramatic entry. _For Ryouta,_ he thinks with a smirk. Really, this whole situation is nothing but amusing.

Though he'd prefer for everyone to attend this particular meeting, Murasakibara had _other plans_ and would not be able to make it. While four out of five isn't bad, it isn't perfect. His consolation was that Atsushi was probably the easiest to bring up to speed, and it might be better to talk to him alone anyway.

The chime on the door jingles, though Akashi doesn't need to look up to know who it is. A seat at his table is pulled out with a screech, his new company sitting down lightly. The point guard takes another drink before addressing the other, "Shintarou,"

"Akashi," The green haired male adjusts his frames. The two lapse into silence.

Midorima isn't quite sure why he decided to show up. He realizes he has this same thought every time he's "invited" to meet with his middle school teammates.

But besides that, he especially didn't want to get caught up in whatever Akashi was planning. He didn't need any pointless drama right now—which is surely what the redhead had in mind. He wanted to set things in motion. The only reason he called them out in the first place was to set up this "game".

The chime rings again, and soon Aomine is carelessly pulling out a chair to slump into. "Yo," he greets unenthusiastically. Midorima doesn't bother saying anything, and just offers a nod in acknowledgment.

"Hello, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." Midorima startles at the voice from behind him. _Dammit, how does he always do that!?_

The redhead gives an odd smirk at his reaction. "Good to see you, Tetsuya," Kuroko sits down across from the point guard. "Daiki," Aomine makes a low noise in the back of his throat.

Akashi takes a drink of his tea before looking at his three companions seriously. "Alright," he says to get their attention. "Since Ryouta isn't here yet and Atsushi is the only one absent, I would like to lay down a few… _suggestions_, if you will." His expression is clear, but the look in his eye sets off warning bells in Midorima's mind.

Touou's ace snorts. "Suggestions for what?"

"I'm sure you can guess," Their former captain responds. There's a ghost of a smirk playing on his features. "Our new little _game_."

The blue haired teen slams his hands down on the table, startling the girl sitting behind him. "Is that really how you think of this?" He demands, "Just some _game_? That _Kise_ is just a game?"

Midorima steals furtive glances around the café. The restaurant wasn't too busy, but the few patrons that were trying to enjoy their coffee were starting to stare. _Great._ Just what he wanted: unnecessary attention. He tries to keep his face out of view and sort of hunches over the table.

Akashi raises an eyebrow at the other, but he doesn't look at all surprised. "You seem awfully worked up over a simple comment." He says calmly. "Of course I don't see _Kise_ as a game. But isn't this situation sort of like a game?" He makes a dismissive gesture, "Calm down. You're starting to make scene." Reluctantly, the older of the two backs down, scowling all the while. The shooting guard manages an eye roll at his behavior.

"_Anyway_, I believe we need to establish some guidelines for how to go about this, yes?" Akashi prompts, looking them all in the eye. Kuroko is the only one who meets his gaze head on. "After all, this is a rather _sensitive_ situation. We wouldn't want anyone walking out with an unfair advantage, right?" His tone seems borderline mocking, and Kuroko tenses ever-so-slightly.

"That doesn't make sense," Aomine protests halfheartedly, though he knows it's useless at this point. Their middle school captain already had everything planned out; there was no way he would budge now. _Stubborn bastard._

Midorima sighs, "Can't we just leave this alone? I don't want to get caught up in this."

The pale haired teen looks up at him. "Does that mean you forfeit?"

"What?"

"That's not allowed," Akashi says in a nearly admonishing tone. The Shutoku student blinks at him in confusion.

Aomine voices the others' thoughts, "Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair," he answers cryptically. Midorima throws him a flat look and Aomine rolls his eyes. Heterochromatic eyes glance over the three of them again before the Rakuzan student speaks up again. "This is a game, right? So we need rules." He pauses to take another slow drink of tea. Midorima feels himself growing a bit irritated at the blatant tactic used to keep the three of them on edge. The redhead sets the cup down gently before continuing. "These rules are designed to create a balance between all five of us, as some of us already have several advantages." Aomine's eyes harden.

Akashi gives a sort of self-satisfied expression. "Let's start with rule number one." He gazes straight at Kuroko as he says, "Rule number one: you can't confess."

Surprise immediately takes over Aomine's expression. "What? Then how—,"

"We want to leave this up to Ryouta to decide, yes?" The redhead interrupts smoothly. "If someone confessed, he might go out with them regardless if he liked them best or not." It's sound logic—sort of. It makes sense and sounds like Kise, at least, but damn… that makes things harder and easier at the same time.

"Rule number two: you can't tell him someone else likes him." Okay, Aomine couldn't say he expected anyone to consider doing that. "I feel as though this one doesn't really need to be addressed, but I'm just making sure everyone is clear." Unless two people jointed their efforts and confessed for each other, exposing someone else could really only backfire.

"Rule number three: you can't back out." Midorima's gaze meets heterochromatic orbs. "You can say you're giving up, but how would any of us know for certain? Bowing out would free you from the rules, right? So what's stopping you from stealing _dear_ Ryouta from the rest of us?" The green haired teen grimaces slightly. _So it's just paranoia?_ Still, Akashi's tone catches him off guard. _Why does he sound so… mocking?_

Akashi glances at something behind them, and he gives a slight smile. "Looks like I've run out of time. We'll discuss this again later." He says, just before the chime above the door sounds, and a flash of yellow catches the tallest's attention.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kise announces, practically collapsing into the chair between Kuroko and Midorima. "You wouldn't believe how many fans I ran into just on the way here; it was a mess!" He says this with a smile, but there's a slightly exasperated light in his eyes. He grabs the menu laying on the table and looks it over. "So what'd I miss?" He glances at them over the top of the laminated paper, "Were you talking about me?"

Midorima stiffens, and averts his gaze. "Who'd waste their breath on you?" He mutters. The blond gives him a surprised look.

"So mean, Midorimacchi," he whines, surprise melting into an indignant pout. Midorima gives him a long look. _He's an idiot._ _Why do I even care?_ He doesn't; he shouldn't. Kise is annoying, and he's more trouble than he's worth. _Get out while you still can._ Kise drops his childish expression for one of slight confusion, and he turns away. Aomine scoffs, tossing the shooting guard a weird look.

"Oh, Aomine-kun," Kuroko starts as though he just remembered something, drawing the darker haired male's attention. "Kagami-kun told me to remind you about your game of one-on-one. He's looking forward to it." Navy eyes dart over in time to see Kise sink back behind the menu in his hands, an odd look crossing his features. _Oh…? What's that about?_

The power forward slumps back in his seat, "Yeah, yeah, I know," he sighs. Though the other had made him promise, one-on-ones with Bakagami were more-likely-than-not the farthest thing from his mind right now. That wasn't to say he didn't feel like playing basketball, however. If anything, he thinks a quick game could help clear his head. Kagami just wasn't the partner he had in mind…

Aomine shakes that line of thought out of his head. "This is pointless," he says. Looking over at Akashi from the corner of his eye, he adds, "Is there a reason you called us _all_ out here?" He still hadn't pieced together the reason for Kise being called out here. If anything, he just postponed everything Akashi had to "discuss" with them.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to see my former teammates?" Akashi asks, offering a disarming expression.

The blond smiles maybe a little too brightly, letting the menu slip from his grasp. "Has it really been so long since we've all gotten together?" He blinks, as if a sudden thought occurred to him. "Oh, but I guess Murasakicchi isn't here…"

Oh. Aomine had more-or-less forgotten about the giant.

"Tatsuya is keeping him otherwise occupied," Akashi answers the unspoken question simply. "He mentioned something about 'picking up girls'."

Navy eyes widen, and the power forward's gaze snaps to the shorter teen. _Picking up girls…?_ What's that supposed to mean? And why share?

Shock takes over Kise's face almost instantaneously. "Eh!? Murasakicchi's picking up girls!?" He exclaims, though his next question hits the blunette in front of him hard. "And he didn't ask _me_?"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Aomine blurts out before he can stop himself. Ask him _what_!? What would he expect Murasakibara to ask in that kind of situation? Like, ask him _out_?

Thinking about it, Aomine realizes he doesn't really know the extent of Kise's and Murasakibara's relationship. As far as he knows, the two haven't seen each other much since high school started. Key words there being _as far as he knows._ Hell, he didn't pay attention to their interactions during their Teikou years. The power forward had never kept very close tabs on any of his middle school teammates—especially after they went their separate ways.

Kise swivels in his seat to throw himself at Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! Promise me you'll never go pick up girls without me!" he cries, arms wrapped tightly around the other's smaller frame. The pale haired boy stays quiet, the faint outline of a satisfied smile ghosting over his face. The look in his eye is nothing if not challenging. Aomine feels the corner of his mouth twitch.

Midorima clenches his jaw. "Idiot," he mutters under his breath. The blond pulls away from Kuroko to give the green haired teen a smirk, though he keeps on arm loosely wrapped around the smaller boy.

"Aw, I'll help you pick up girls too, Midorimacchi," he promises, giving the other a playful wink. The green haired teen's face reddens, and he glances away. Kise laughs, and continues chattering on about nothing in particular.

Aomine keeps an eye on the three across the table from him. Kise had been talkative with the other two, but he hadn't said one word to Aomine. And Akashi has been oddly quiet as well…

"Oh hey, Aominecchi," Kise says, "my schedule's pretty clear next week; we should play some one-on-one." He grins, flashing a thumbs up.

Touou's ace tries to pass off a nonchalant disposition, but the smug satisfaction is fighting to take over. "Alright, I'll look forward to it." The blond blinks in slight surprise at his words before his smile widens._ I've practically already won him over,_ Aomine muses to himself, _what was I worried about?_

Yeah. He'll end this game before it can even begin.

* * *

_Ahaha, I don't know why this took so long. I said "by the end of January" and now it's mid-March. Whoops. And this is pretty short... :/ I'll try harder next time.  
I hope you enjoyed...? I was in try-hard mode for the first million tries at writing this, and this came out of my brain after I sorta gave up. Eh.  
If Akashi seems weird, it's intentional.  
Also, lemme know who you want to see Kise end up with. I've already got the ending sorta planned, but I still wanna know what you guys are thinking. :)_

_Ja ne~!  
Lyndsey_


End file.
